


You

by MlNMOONGlE



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Quickies, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlNMOONGlE/pseuds/MlNMOONGlE
Summary: Sehun and Tao have been apart for months and they really should wait until they're at the hotel but they don't.++++OR Sehun decides he wants to give Tao a blowjob





	You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of an addition to 'Expose' but if you haven't read fic yet it's okay because you really don't need to read that one to understand this one but it also wouldn't hurt.

“Tao, come on. _Tao_ ,” Sehun huffed a laugh, nudging Tao off him, “Cut it out,” The words hurt to say, and it hurt, even more, to push Tao away but Sehun smiled when he said it as Tao whined, leaning away from him where he had just been peppering kisses along Sehun’s neck, “But I’ve _missed_ you,” he whined again, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout.

“And I haven’t missed you?” The question was rhetorical, but Tao answered anyway, “No. I know you have…” Tao mumbled, his voice trailing off. Sehun rolled his eyes with a smile and caressed Tao's cheek, “Let’s go. I want a drink,” Sehun placed both his hands on each of Tao’s shoulders and turned him around, urging him forward with a playful shove. Tao pliantly began to walk, but not without a sullen look.

In Tao’s defense, it had been a few months since they were last together. Their individual schedules with shows, tours, photo shoots, filming and other events kept them busy, and it was hard to find a time where they _both_ were available. Luckily, Sehun was in China for a photoshoot which afterward he had a couple days of free time and when Sehun told Tao, Tao immediately cleared his schedule, so he could see him. 

Sehun had made it safely to Qingdao where Tao met him at the airport. They had just checked into their hotel but Sehun wanted to go out and about.

It was a long-awaited reunion, and as much as Sehun wanted to put his hands all over Tao, to hold him, kiss him, breathe in his scent, he knew that they needed to be out of the public eye first. But, before that, before they go to their hotel room, Sehun wanted to get drinks. He actually _wanted_ to be out in public because he rarely got to without being bombarded by fans or paparazzi, so this little bit of freedom was a gift that he needed to treasure _especially_ if Tao was able to be with him too. 

Still, even if it seemed that they were alone as they walked down the sidewalk, Sehun tugged his hat lower on his head and adjusted his mouth mask, “What’s a good bar around here?” Sehun asked, having to raise his voice a little so it wasn’t too muffled, but Tao didn’t respond. Sehun waited a few moments, assuming that Tao was thinking but when he glanced over he saw Tao on his phone and realized that Tao was just playing on his phone, occupied by whatever social media accounts he had. How typical, “Hello? Earth to Tao, come in,” Sehun snarked and nudged Tao’s arm making Tao lose his balance. Tao stepped off the curb of the sidewalk before stepping back up and nudging Sehun in the side once he was stable. He made a sour face, “What was that for?”

Sehun looked affronted, “What do you mean ‘what was that for’? I asked you a question and you ignored me,” Sehun’s laugh was short. Unbelievable.

“Oh. What?” 

Sehun stopped walking and stared at Tao incredulously. When Tao noticed Sehun wasn’t next to him anymore he stopped and turned around. He stared back at Sehun and held his stare for a moment before smiling, “What?” Tao asked cheekily.

“Are you doing this on purpose?” Sehun asked, his face finally breaking into a smile as he started walking again. Not that Tao could see it, but he knew.

“No,” 

“Liar,” Sehun scoffed, “Anyway, seriously. Get off your phone, or at least use it to find a bar,” Sehun passed Tao and Tao followed. Tao silently searched for bars nearby and as he did, Sehun walked along looking at their surroundings. He looked at the buildings and looked down the narrow paths between them as they walked by. It took Tao only a few moments to find a decent bar, “Okay,” he started and Sehun looked over at him, “just a few blocks or so up ahead there's a nice lounge with VIP seating,” Tao informed, locking his phone and putting it in his jacket pocket. 

“Great,” 

That really was great because it was better to have VIP treatment for a couple reasons: the first reason being even if they were spotted they wouldn't be bothered because of the strict access, and the second is that they could have privacy. He and Tao could have a whole corner room to themselves and spend as long or little in there as they liked and Sehun really liked the thought of that. 

As they walked on, Sehun could feel Tao stealing glances at him. It made him smile each time and it only got more frequent; not that Tao could see him smile each time, “Tao..” Sehun tried to compress his smile when he braved a side glance at Tao, who sure enough, was smiling and looking at him oh-so affectionately that it made Sehun's chest tighten, “Hunnie, I’ve really missed you,” Tao spoke softly and not looking away, “I know. You told me,” Sehun stated and Tao side-stepped closer so that his shoulder was brushing against Sehun’s. If their hands weren't in their respected pockets then their hands would have touched a few times by now. Sehun inhaled deeply at the contact. He knew that they were too close for being in public, even if there seemed to be no fans or media nearby stalking them, they could never be too careful. No one knew about his and Tao’s relationship; no one in the group, not the company and _definitely_ no one outside the entertainment business, and it needed to stay that way. Sehun seemed more worried about any rumors or suspicion getting out than Tao did, then again, Tao was always so much more relaxed than he was. 

Still, being this close to Tao and not being able to hold his hand or even lean on him was just the worst. Sehun took a glance at Tao once more and skimmed over his soft features. Tao’s hair was now black instead of the blonde it was a few months ago. His dark hair really suited him, it brought out his sun-kissed complexion and it reminded Sehun of their debut days. It made him smile warmly, “Hey,” Sehun spoke softly and Tao perked up, “Follow me…” Sehun’s voice was still soft and it was a wonder that Tao could have heard him at all. Sehun walked forward and turned down a narrow passage between the tight fit buildings. Tao watched at first, taken aback that Sehun was being this spontaneous but without further hesitation be followed. 

The streets weren’t busy, probably because it was so late, but that was a good thing. Fewer people the better. Tao took a couple quick steps to catch up to Sehun as they entered the pathway. The pathway was narrow but still spacious enough for the two of them to walk down easily, “Hunnie, where are we going…?” Sehun didn’t answer and instead reached his hand back for Tao who immediately took his hand into his own, “I’m not sure. I just wanted us to be alone for a moment,” he confessed and stopped walking. Tao almost ran into him, “I want that, too, so why not just go back to the hotel?” Sehun turned around then and stepped up close to Tao. He pulled his mouth mask down and tipped his hat up before resting both his hands on Tao’s chest, “We could, and _will_ , but I really wanted you to myself for a moment…” Sehun purred. Tao immediately smirked, leaning in as Sehun tilted his chin and met him half-way. The kiss was chaste; light and slow as they expressed their longing through their lips. Eventually, Tao grew needy first and took control of the kiss, moving to press Sehun against the wall with his body. Sehun stepped back as Tao came forward and brought his arms to lazily lay across Tao’s shoulders. 

They didn't break the kiss as they got comfortable against the wall. Sehun closing his eyes and melting into the kiss. He loved kissing Tao, he thought Tao had the softest lips ever, however, Tao disagreed and thought Sehun's were softer. Tao placed both of his hands on Sehun’s waist, slipping them under Sehun’s jacket and then just under the hem of his shirt, just barely and Sehun moaned softly against his lips. As they kissed it was becoming more sensual; Tao thumbed Sehun’s hipbones and Sehun pushed his hips to Tao’s, making them both groan into each other’s mouth. Then Tao pulled away first but stayed close, fluttering his eyes open to see Sehun eyeing him through his lashes, “Hunnie, why don’t we--” 

“Because I still want to get a drink,” 

“But, I really want you…” 

“Yeah? Well, you’ll just have to wait,” Sehun smirked, leaning up to kiss the tip of Tao’s nose. Tao pouted, “I’ll make it worth the wait,” Sehun promised and rolled his hips against Tao’s for reassurance. Tao groaned softly and Sehun gasped. He wasn’t expecting Tao to be half-hard just from making out, but with a sly smile, Sehun rolled his hips again and again Tao moaned, “Sehunnie, stop. Don’t be--” Tao gasped, and Sehun slid his hand down between them to palm Tao’s hardening cock through his jeans. Tao shamelessly rocked his hips into Sehun’s hand, “Don’t be a what?” Sehun purred. Tao sighed against his cheek, “A tease…” Tao whispered. Sehun was now rubbing him steadily through the fabric, eyeing Tao’s face the best he could even though Tao’s face was against his cheek. He still wanted to see every bit of pleasure on Tao’s face, “How am I being a tease? You assume that I’m not going to do something about this,” Sehun cooed, giving Tao’s cock a light squeeze. Tao’s breath hitched, and he moved his hands to press his palms against the cold wall behind Sehun to steady himself, “But...we’re in _public_ ,” Tao’s worries didn’t match his movements as he rolled his hips against Sehun’s palm. Sehun barked a laugh, “Yeah, you seem really worried about that,” Tao smiled bashfully. Sehun leaned in close enough so that now his lips brushed lightly against Tao’s ear, his voice low and sultry, “Don’t worry, Taotao, I’m going to take care of you,” Tao shivered. 

Fulfilling his promise, Sehun gave Tao a firm kiss before dropping down to his knees. He took off his hat and placed it next to him on the ground. He shifted on his knees and knew he was going to scuff his designer jeans from kneeling, and probably ruin them, but it's going to be worth it. When Sehun got down on his knees, Tao propped himself on the wall; keeping his palms flat and arms straight as he hung his head so that he could watch Sehun. He watched with wide eyes, not daring to blink to even miss a second of this, as Sehun worked his pants open. Sehun unbuckled the belt, unclasped the button, and pulled the zipper down. But before he got any further Sehun glanced over to the opening of the alley, “Tao, you need to keep an eye and ear out for anyone…” Sehun warned, taking a quick glance at Tao. It was the middle of the night but still, not everyone was in bed. There was still a huge risk of them getting caught and Sehun _really_ didn't need or want a scandal like that. Tao clicked his tongue, “I’d rather watch you, Hunnie…” It was almost a pout and Sehun rolled his eyes, “You can watch me later,” and he left it at that. Sehun pushed the folds of his jeans away so he could access Tao’s boxers with ease.

Leaning forward, Sehun pressed open mouth kisses along Tao’s cock through the fabric, earning soft groans from Tao. He ran his hands up Tao’s thighs once before slipping his fingers into the elastic hem of his underwear and pulling the cloth down enough to release Tao's cock. Sehun wanted to tease him, he really did, but he knew that they were limited on time and honestly, he wanted this probably more than Tao did. Sehun had fantasized about this on several occasions; he thought of Tao coming in his mouth, making him choke on his cum as he tried his best to swallow it all, but he mostly thought about Tao coming on his _face_ . He really enjoyed the idea of Tao’s hot, sticky mess dripping down his face; on his eyelashes, down his lips, and finally off his chin, and _God_ , did he desperately wanted that to happen but it would have to wait until later. Sehun took Tao’s length in his hand and glanced up at Tao, who was gazing down at him with his mouth open and eyes glossed, “Tao. Keep watch,” Sehun hissed, taking a quick look towards the open street, but Tao kept his eyes on Sehun, “I am watching. I’m watching you,” 

“Don’t watch me,”

“But Hunnie--”

“Tao, I'll leave you like this, I swear I will,” Sehun warned, “Keep watch on the street,” and Tao reluctantly did what he was told. He laid his head sideways on one of his arms and gazed towards the opening of the alley, watching the quiet, dead street. Then, Tao’s breath hitched and he made the most strained moan Sehun's ever heard as Sehun took Tao in his mouth. It took everything Tao had not to buck his hips forward and choke Sehun with his cock. It was so, so tempting. Sehun's mouth was so warm and wet and _inviting_. Closing his eyes, Tao groaned so low and deep that he was sure Sehun could feel it, “Hun...nie..” 

Sehun hummed in response as he tightened his grip on Tao’s thighs to keep him from rutting his hips into his mouth. The more Sehun leaned in the more of Tao he took into his mouth, sucking and sliding his way along Tao’s cock. He worked slowly; Sehun took Tao into his mouth before sliding right to the tip to tease the slit. Sehun felt Tao's hips jerk when he did that, but between Sehun's grip and Tao's impressive self-control, he held back from bucking into his mouth. Sehun slid down his cock once more before he slipped off. He gripped Tao’s cock with one hand and held it up so he could drag his tongue along the underneath, keeping his tongue flat against his length. He loved how hot and thick Tao felt on his tongue and his lips, and how musky his scent was. It was Tao’s natural scent mixed with his body wash of choice and Sehun loved it. He also loved hearing Tao mewl above him and the desperate sounds he made sent a wave of arousal to Sehun's own cock, but he could wait. 

Again, Sehun took Tao fully into his mouth. The fullness of Tao’s length in his mouth kept Sehun from swallowing properly so saliva started dripping down his chin. Sehun was sure if Tao could see that he would come right then and there, but right now, Tao was doing his best to keep his eyes open and focused on the street. This was so much hotter that Tao couldn't watch Sehun; he wasn't able to see what Sehun was doing or _going_ to do next so each suck, lick, twist of the tongue was a surprise and kept Tao on edge. He knew that he wasn't going to last long if Sehun kept this up, and he was, “Hunnie, this is so hot,” Tao gasped, moaning high when Sehun went down the farthest he's gone so far. Sehun took him further and further into his mouth and Tao could swear he bumped the back of Sehun's throat. Tao choked on a moan, “ _You're_ so hot, oh my god,” he breathed quickly, earning a hum and squeeze on his thighs of approval from Sehun. 

Then, Sehun pulled off, panting against Tao's cock, “Fuck my mouth,” he breathed out.

“What?” Tao huffed as a pain of arousal jolted right down to his cock. He pulled his eyes away from the street and stared down at the top of Sehun's head, mouth gaping.

“I want you to fuck my mouth, _please_ ,” Sehun begged, only once, before his mouth was back on Tao. It took Tao a moment to process what Sehun had asked but Tao started to carefully rock his hips forward into Sehun's mouth. He was hesitant to do so. He worried about hurting Sehun or choking him somehow, but if this is what Sehun asked for then he could at least push his worries away and try. Sehun's grip on Tao's thighs loosened as Tao moved his hips forward again. Tao shifted to place as forearm against the wall and rested his forehead on his arm and closing his eyes. Somehow this felt even more amazing now that he was able to freely move his hips into Sehun’s wet mouth. Sehun took a quick glance up through his lashes and tapped Tao’s thigh and it was then that Tao remembered that he was supposed to be keeping watch but really, no one's come by so far so it probably wasn't a concern. However, on the other hand, he didn't want Sehun to stop just because he wasn’t watching the street. So he forced himself to keep his eyes on the dimly lit street. Still with his forehead pressed against his arm.

Swallowing hard, Sehun kept his focus on his breathing, particularly through his nose, as Tao kept pushing slow but gradually deeper into his mouth and down his throat. Sehun's nose was almost touching the light hairs on Tao’s groin and he kept going. Sehun never had a bad gag reflex, and actually, it was pretty impressive, how much he could take. He only knew through experimenting occasionally on lonely, boring nights.

“This feels amazing, _ohmygod_ ,” Tao sounded absolutely wrecked, and by now he was panting and pushing in a little deeper but the pace was still steady and too slow. Tao removed one of his hands from the wall to caress the back of Sehun's head, “Hunnie, can I... move faster?” he asked, still not looking down at Sehun. Sehun gave a hum of approval and Tao laced his fingers into his soft hairs and began to move in short, quick ruts. Tao kept Sehun's head from hitting the wall as he cradled him in his hand, and Sehun moved with Tao the best he could but he let Tao lead the pace. Tao was just _so much_ in Sehun's mouth; he filled every bit of his mouth and went as deep to keep bumping his throat. Sehun knew he could take him, take more, so he sat on his heels to shift down a little to a lower angle so that Tao’s cock could slide easier down his throat. Tao’s grip in his hair tightened and his thrusts became needy and urgent. He was so close to coming; Tao could feel the pressure build in the pit of his groin as he continued to jerk his hips into Sehun's mouth. He was right there, so close, “Hunnie, I'm--I’m close,” Sehun hummed and worked his tongue around Tao's cock any way that he could. Tao’s thrusts were now short and unsteady, like his breathing, and he couldn't help himself but look down. He needed to see Sehun, and as if Sehun knew Tao was staring, Sehun looked up and the sight caught Tao off guard: Sehun's face was flushed, his lips full and stretched taut around his cock and there were tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. He looked as wrecked as Tao felt and that was all Tao could take. Without looking away from Sehun’s face, Tao took a few jerks of his hips before his movements stilled with a grunt. Tao had pulled Sehun’s head forward and was pressed as far as he could into Sehun's mouth, down his throat as he came hard with a throaty, open-mouthed groan.

Sehun let Tao fill his mouth. He wasn't ready to swallow, nor did he want to, but he kept himself collected and rode out Tao’s orgasm. Once Tao's grip on his hair loosened and his cock finished twitching in his mouth, Sehun pulled off and away. He leaned to the side and spit out the majority of Tao’s cum onto the ground and swallowed any lingering bitter, salty taste. Tao stood over him, spent and panting as he held himself up on the wall with his face pressed against his arm. Tao’s legs felt weak, his body tired and he wanted nothing more than to sleep right now. 

Sehun coughed a little and wiped his chin on his sleeve, “Put your dick away, Taozi,” his voice was hoarse and low like should be after that. Tao lazily tucked his length back into his boxers and fixed his pants using one hand. Impressive. Sehun was still kneeling on the ground and before he could stand up Tao dropped to his knees, too. He caressed Sehun's cheek much like he did their first night together and the few other times after that, “That was… Amazing, Hunnie,” he grinned sheepishly, “Thank you,” Sehun smiled and wiped his lips off one more time, “You don't have to thank me,” he chuckled before leaning in and slotting his lips to Tao’s, kissing him slow and gentle once more. When he pulled away, Tao’s smile was wide but so was Sehun's, “but if you really want to thank me, you'll buy me a drink to get this taste out of my mouth,” he teased and Tao immediately nodded, “Anything you want,” he promised, standing up and bringing Sehun with him. 

Tao gave Sehun one last kiss before they started down the alley. Sehun adjusted his mask and put his hat back on as Tao straightened his pants a little more. Once out on the dead street, they continued to walk to the lounge. Tao called to reserve a room and as he did that Sehun stepped closer to him so that their shoulders were touching.

Sehun couldn't wait to have Tao to himself again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and happy holidays!!
> 
> I have a few AU ideas so hopefully, I can write something meaningful that doesn't end in smut next time.


End file.
